


Mistletoe Rest

by ElletheBell



Series: Mistletoe Christmas [2]
Category: The Grand Tour (TV) RPF, Top Gear (UK) RPF
Genre: Christmas Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:15:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28079766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElletheBell/pseuds/ElletheBell
Summary: James wants to begin the holiday season by reading a nice quiet book.
Relationships: Jeremy Clarkson/Richard Hammond/James May
Series: Mistletoe Christmas [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2057076
Kudos: 5





	Mistletoe Rest

James had just sat down with a cup of hot chocolate. 

He was feeling festive and decided he’d get ready for the Christmas season by reading a classic novel by the fireplace with the tree in view. 

“James! I can’t find the tape.” Richard complained as he stomped into the room. 

James sighed to himself knowing now that he would not be reading his book any time soon. 

“Why don’t you ask Jezza? I’m sure he’d be more than happy to help you look. I was busy reading.” James tried to find an out. 

“No, he can’t find it either.” Richard pouted before stepping right in front of his boyfriend. 

“Give me just a minute and then I’ll help you look. But if I find it you’ll owe me.” James challenged. 

Richard smirked at the thought and clapped his hands.

“Or you can come now.” Richard tried to grab the book from James’s hand but not before knocking over the large cup of hot chocolate all over his partner. 

“Oh James I’m sorry. Here I’ll help clean it up. Don’t be angry.” Richard tried to calm him down. He could see the angry twitch in the other man’s eye. 

“Hammond that was bloody hot and look, you got it on my book as well.” James chastised. 

“I’m sorry I’m sure it can be fixed.” Richard tried. 

“Likely not.” James muttered as he placed the now seeping book on the coffee table. 

Richard stood there awkwardly as he waited for James to get up. 

“Do you want help?” He asked, feeling worse for not being able to fix a problem he created. 

“You can help me by getting a towel to clean this up.” James suggested.

Richard quickly ran to the kitchen to find something that would be useful.

“I really didn’t mean to spill it.” The smaller man apologized once again as he dabbed off James’s sticky shirt. It would clearly need to be washed. 

James took in the despondent look of his usually chipper boyfriend and sighed inwardly. He knew he could never stay angry at someone who looked so hopeless and pouty. 

“You didn’t mean it. I know.” James settled as he leaned in and kissed Richards down turned lips. 

Richard sighed as they continued to kiss, the towel was long since abandoned to the floor and his hands found themselves trailing up to the waist of James’s trousers. 

James placed his hand over Richards, he was already getting hard just from the light touch of the younger man. 

“Let’s say we take this to the shower to clean up.” He suggested loving the naughty look in Richard’s eyes. 

Richard gave one more small kiss before standing up. 

“Sounds like a good idea.” Hammond smiled as he took James by the hand.


End file.
